Pourquoi pas le jeune ?
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Albus Severus Potter a toujours été fasciné par les Malefoy. D'abord par Scorpius, son meilleur ami de toujours, puis Draco Malefoy. Cette fascination, Albus cherche à la comprendre... jusqu'à l'été après sa 7è année. Il comprend alors que ce n'est pas qu'une fascination. Alors lorsque Draco Malefoy attrape une drôle de maladie sorcière, il décide de s'en occuper et qui sait ?


**Bonjour !**

 **J'écrivais des brefs résumés d'histoires potentielles quand, sorti de nulle part, ce couple m'est apparut soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis j'ai une fascination certaine pour le Draco/Albus. Dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fiction sur eux... alors j'ai décidé d'écrire et voilà :)**

 **J'ai divisé la fiction en deux parties. La première peut très bien être lue seule mais j'ai tout de même décidé de faire une seconde partie pour mon plaisir personnel.**

 **Merci à ceux qui vont me lire, c'est très apprécié.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _P.-S. J'écris le nom de Draco Malefoy ainsi parce que c'est ainsi que je le préfère. Je sais que son prénom français est Drago, mais j'aime moins ça : P Désolée si ça dérange quelqu'un._

 _P. P. S. : Mention d'HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD dans ma fiction. Je ne respecterai toutefois pas la trame générale de la pièce de théâtre et donc, vous pouvez lire cette fiction si les menus détails ne vous dérangent pas._

* * *

 **Partie 1/2**

 **(Cette partie constitue un One Shot en soi)**

Albus Severus Potter était le fils d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Dix-neuf années après le départ de son père de l'école Poudlard, il y retournait enfin, âgé de 11 ans tout juste.

Dans le train, il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec le petit blond qu'était Scorpius Malefoy et, malgré les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en occuper et ce fut à son avantage. Scorpius était un garçon fascinant, dérangé par la célébrité de son père et de son implication dans la guerre des sorciers. Bien que cette relation soit la meilleure qu'il ait développée depuis toujours, Albus savait que Rose Weasley n'était pas d'accord et il fut un peu triste de perdre leur complicité.[1]

Ses premiers mois furent un peu précipités et anarchiques, mais Albus s'habitua finalement à l'immensité du château de Poudlard. Lui et Scorpius avaient déjà découvert la majorité des passages secrets et, aux alentours de l'Halloween, ils furent plus qu'heureux de trouver le fameux passage de la sorcière borgne menant directement à Pré au lard. Ils avaient passé une agréable soirée dans le petit village, s'achetant plusieurs bonbons et une boite de chocolat assorti qu'ils dégustèrent dans la salle sur demande, gracieusement montrée aux deux premières années par James Potter, l'ainé de la famille Potter.

Lorsque Noël arriva, et avec lui les trois semaines de vacances du temps des fêtes, Albus fut triste d'être séparé de son ami, mais son père, Harry, lui avait permis de se rendre au manoir Malefoy, et c'était en ce beau jour de décembre qu'Albus se retrouva devant les portes immenses du domaine des Malefoy, à cogner pour pouvoir entrer. Il portait un sac à dos contenant le nécessaire pour passer une nuit chez son ami, et tout au bout de l'allée, Harry Potter le surveillait jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur le maître de maison, Draco Malefoy.

Albus avait aperçu cet homme une seule fois jusqu'à présent et c'était lors de leur premier départ dans le Poudlard Express. Monsieur Malefoy avait semblé ému par le départ de son fils unique et Albus avait été touché par cette réaction de l'homme que tous disaient froid.

Albus vit monsieur Malefoy faire un petit signe de la tête à son père, qu'Albus entendit transplaner quelques secondes plus tard. Le père de Scorpius se décala pour le laisser entrer, fermant la porte derrière eux pour éviter que la neige n'entre dans la maison.

\- Bienvenu dans ma demeure, Albus Severus. Sens-toi à l'aise, tu n'as pas à être gêné dans ma maison, d'accord?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit timidement le jeune garçon, intimidé par la prestance de l'homme, mais aussi par sa gentillesse. Merci. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Albus seulement, si vous le désirez.

\- Très bien, sourit le blond.

Draco lui fit un sourire puis indiqua à Albus la direction à prendre pour rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre. Il quitta ensuite pour son bureau, tandis que le petit brun se dirigeait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans cette immense demeure.

Il croisa en chemin la mère de Scorpius, qui semblait un peu malade. Elle était belle, mais des cernes gâchaient son beau visage et son teint clair était un peu blafard. Voyant qu'il était visiblement perdu, Astoria lui indiqua à nouveau la direction à prendre.

Albus passa un merveilleux séjour chez les Malefoy. Le moment fut brièvement gâché lorsqu'Astoria tomba malade, mais Albus partait déjà et le regard triste de Scorpius lui brisa le cœur. Il ne se reverrait que dans deux semaines.

O

Même si l'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius était forte, il arrivait parfois qu'Albus ne comprenne pas vraiment l'autre garçon. Il était gentil, il aimait les mêmes choses que lui et parfois, il semblait lui manquer quelque chose que le brun ne parvenait jamais à trouver.

Ainsi passa leur première année, couronnée par le succès à leurs examens. Les vacances d'été furent longues, mais ils passèrent chacun une semaine chez l'autre et s'amusèrent follement tandis que leurs parents travaillaient. Lorsqu'Albus alla chez Scorpius, il fut heureux de voir que la mère du blond était remise sur pieds. Elle brillait littéralement de bonheur et passa du bon temps avec les enfants. Elle leur permit même de monter sur des balais, qui ne dépassaient toutefois pas les dix mètres de haut et quarante kilomètres par heure.

Ils ne virent pratiquement pas Draco Malefoy qui, submergé de travaux, s'était enfermé dans son bureau personnel la majorité du temps. Il sortait au moins pour les repas et Albus était heureux de le revoir. L'homme était toujours aussi impressionnant et il était gentil. Le fils Potter ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi son père l'avait tant détesté.

O

Il arriva un moment où, dans un moment de détresse, Scorpius lui demanda de venir avec lui aux funérailles de sa mère. C'était l'été entre la deuxième et la troisième année, et Albus avait été absent tout le long parce qu'il était parti en voyage avec sa famille. Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, était décédée des suites de la maladie qui l'avait ravagée. Profondément désolé pour son ami, Albus se rendit aux funérailles le cœur lourd. Lui qui avait appris à apprécier la mère de Scorpius était autant en peine que le fils lui-même et les funérailles furent difficiles à supporter.

L'ambiance était terrible et Draco serrait Scorpius contre lui tout en gardant la tête basse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il l'aimait profondément depuis plus de vingt ans et sa mort n'en était que plus douloureuse. Scorpius sanglotait et Albus, qui se tenait à côté de la petite famille, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes, accompagné de ses parents qui désiraient dire un dernier au revoir à la femme de Draco, qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement au ministère.

Il restait fort pour aider Scorpius lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui.

Aujourd'hui, le côté humain de Draco Malefoy lui parut difficile à regarder, comme si ce masque n'était permis qu'à son fils, debout tout contre lui.

O o O o

Les mois s'enchainèrent jusqu'à leur cinquième année. Âgés de 15 ans tous les deux, Albus et Scorpius étaient inséparables.[2] Albus adorait son ami même si Rose refusait de lui parler à cause de ça. Au moins son frère Hugo ne se privait pas pour passer du temps avec eux et même sa sœur, Lily, les suivait. En amour avec Scorpius, elle n'avait toutefois pas encore révélé sa flamme et cela créait quelques situations gênantes qui la faisaient fuir.

Mais le plus gros choc de cette cinquième année fut lorsqu'Albus, seul dans son lit au mois de janvier, comprit qu'il préférait les hommes. D'âge mûr. Blond. En fait, il avait découvert que cette fascination qu'il avait pour Draco Malefoy s'avérait être plus que ça…

Il ne parvint plus à regarder le père de Scorpius de la même façon après cette nuit. Lorsque les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, et qu'il eut l'occasion d'aller chez Scorpius pour manger tout le chocolat que Draco aurait acheté à son fils. Monsieur Malefoy demeurait seul dans la grande demeure des Malefoy depuis presque trois ans déjà et pourtant, il demeurait un agréable maître de maison qui gâtait son fils encore plus qu'auparavant.

Albus allait si souvent chez les Malefoy que ses parents avaient même commencé à penser qu'Albus sortait avec Scorpius. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués et avaient accepté le jeune Malefoy comme gendre potentiel, mais comme leur fils ne leur en parlait toujours pas, ils préférèrent ne rien dire.

Lily n'avait évidemment pas déclaré sa flamme au jeune Malefoy et même si Albus faisait des pieds et des mains pour réunir son ami et sa sœur, rien n'y faisait. Mais il avait plus important à faire, il devait savoir si monsieur Malefoy était ouvert aux relations avec des hommes.

Il ne le sut que l'été après sa septième année.

O o O o

Un soir où il était dans la chambre avec Scorpius, en train de jouer une partie de serpents et échelles magique, ils avaient entendu les rires de deux personnes distinctes. La porte entrouverte leur permit de voir Draco Malefoy passer en vitesse, accompagné d'un autre homme aux cheveux bruns. Scorpius ne sembla pas étonné, mais Albus était plus que curieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Draco fut claquée et les deux jeunes hommes ne purent rien entendre d'autre.

Il fut clair, quelques heures plus tard, que le père de Scorpius avait couché avec l'homme. Le brun repartait et Draco, au contraire de d'habitude, avait les cheveux ébouriffés et un air mi-satisfait, mi-déçu sur le visage. Albus, intrigué, demanda à Scorpius :

\- Ça fait longtemps que ton père couche avec des hommes?

\- Oh, en fait depuis la mort de maman, il refuse catégoriquement de sortir avec une autre femme. Le départ de maman l'a trop bouleversé alors il a décidé de ne pas gâcher sa mémoire en aimant une autre femme. Pourquoi tu demandes?

\- Je croyais ton père hétéro, c'est tout.

\- Ah, d'accord. Mais non, il a toujours été bisexuel. Il m'a déjà raconté qu'il sortait avec quelques serpentards ici et là pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. Après il y a eu maman et elle a été la dernière femme avec qui il est sorti.

Le brun ne rajouta rien, heureux de la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Scorpius était déjà retourné à leur jeu, manquant la réaction de pur bonheur qui était peinte sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas au courant du tout pour la fascination d'Albus envers son père et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Ce soir-là, alors que Scorpius était déjà endormi depuis quelques heures, Albus passa devant la chambre de son père et, un sourire aux lèvres, admira la vue du blond endormit, portant un simple bas de pyjama.

O

L'occasion parfaite arriva finalement lorsque, comble du malheur, Draco Malefoy tomba malade. Il avait attrapé une fièvre bleue. C'était une maladie sorcière qui donnait très froid au porteur et le faisait littéralement bleuir de froid. Ce n'était pas un bleu ciel comme on pourrait le penser, mais plutôt un teint bleu poudre, créant une petite teinte mauvâtre avec le teint de peau de l'homme.

Scorpius faisait des recherches sur les objets magiques au travers du monde. Il était donc en dehors du pays le jour où son père tomba malade et, lorsqu'Albus lui envoya un message par cheminette, il s'inquiéta automatiquement. Toutefois, étant dans l'impossibilité de revenir maintenant, il confia la responsabilité à son meilleur ami de s'occuper de son père.

\- Je vais m'en occuper Scorpius, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Merci Albus, je te revaudrai ça… on ne sait jamais, mon père pourrait être assez imbécile pour laisser aggraver sa maladie.

\- Soit gentil avec ton père, il ne mérite pas un tel reproche…

Scorpius fut silencieux quelques secondes, puis il regarda son ami directement dans les yeux malgré les flammes qui composaient son corps.

\- Des fois je me demande si tu n'aimes pas plus mon père que moi, sourit-il malicieusement.

\- Je…

Albus détourna le regard et soupira. Scorpius remarqua automatiquement l'air gêné de son ami et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément. Albus eut envie d'éteindre sa cheminée, mais il était impossible de le faire, maintenant que son ami y était présenté et pourtant, ça ne lui empêchait pas de s'enfuir ailleurs dans son appartement.

\- Albus… tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

La petite pointe de déception dans la voix du blond fit souffrir le brun. Il regarda son ami, la tête de son ami en flamme, et baissa le regard.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te parler de ça quand même… Scorpius, c'est ton père… il est plus vieux et puis ça aurait été étrange que je t'avoue ça…

\- Toutes les fois que tu es venu chez moi, tu l'as reluqué n'est-ce pas?

\- Scorpius! Je refuse de parler de ça avec toi, enfin… pas maintenant. Nous aurons une discussion, mais sache que je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré… je vais aller m'occuper de ton père alors retourne à tes recherches et ne revient pas tant que tu n'auras pas un dossier complet de monté.

Scorpius ferma la bouche et regarda son ami quelques secondes. Puis il hocha la tête.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, mais nous devons avoir une discussion Albus, dit-il sérieusement. Et… je ne t'interdis pas de… d'être avec mon père… mais nous devons parler avant que ça ne devienne plus sérieux.

\- C'est sérieux depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, Scorpius… je ne savais pas ce que c'était alors, mais j'ai compris récemment.

\- Depuis nos 11 ans?! Albus… si tu savais…

Albus entendit du bruit derrière Scorpius. Ce dernier se retourna puis revint à son ami.

\- Désolé, je dois partir. Je te redonne des nouvelles prochainement en tout cas. Fais attention à mon père!

\- Ouais ouais.

Les flammes s'éteignirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus se redressa et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il tira dans l'âtre.

\- Manoir Malefoy!

Albus fut tout d'abord surpris d'avoir été capable d'entrer dans le manoir aussi facilement. Il savait qu'il avait l'accès au manoir quand il le désirait, mais il avait pensé que monsieur Malefoy aurait bloqué l'accès à la cheminette puisqu'il était malade.

Albus trouva d'ailleurs l'homme à moitié étendu sur le canapé, les pieds nus à l'air libre. Son teint n'était pas encore bleu, mais il avait l'air complètement comateux. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et il portait un gros pull sous une couverture de laine. Sur la table basse, il y avait un thé encore fumant, et l'homme avait visiblement emmené une chaudière au cas où il serait malade.

Osant la familiarité avec cet homme qui était comme un second père depuis toutes ces années, Albus s'approcha et regarda l'homme qui ne parlait toujours pas.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous aider.

\- Pourquoi? Murmura l'homme d'une voix enrouée.

\- Parce que Scorpius me l'a demandé, aller, vous devez aller vous étendre dans votre lit.

Le blond le regarda. Albus remarqua la ressemblance avec son fils, ils avaient cette même intensité dans le regard… Albus trouva ça adorable, surtout que le blond tentait d'être sérieux alors que son visage fiévreux disait le contraire.

Albus enleva la couverture, puis aida le blond en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond afin de lui offrir du support pour se redresser. Le corps du malade était brûlant au travers de ses vêtements et Albus eut pitié pour lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état? Albus ne parlait pas à cet homme régulièrement et Scorpius ne pouvait le faire depuis qu'il était parti faire ses recherches. Draco Malefoy avait sans doute été délaissé depuis quelques jours.

Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement, au rythme des pas lourds de l'homme. Albus entendit l'homme grogner mais il n'en parla pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous malade?

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais lorsqu'il vit le début de barbe, il comprit que cela devait faire plus d'une journée. Il le guida donc vers la salle de bain de la chambre des maîtres, malgré les protestations du propriétaire. Il fit couler le bain à l'aide de sa baguette tandis qu'il guidait l'homme vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Vous devez prendre un bain, ça va aider à faire baisser votre fièvre un peu.

Le silence de Draco était toujours aussi dérangeant, et il refusait obstinément d'obéir alors Albus fit s'asseoir l'homme sur le banc près de la douche et, un peu vexé que ses attentions ne soient même pas acceptées, tourna le dos et marcha vers la sortie.

\- Attends Albus… murmura le blond.

Albus se retourna et regarda l'homme. Il faisait pitié à voir. Recourbé sur son banc de salle de bain, les épaules basses, le visage fatigué et terne, son regard gris suppliait l'ami de son fils de l'aider. Albus sembla hésiter et Draco dut prendre cette pause pour un refus d'aider parce qu'il baissa la tête et commença à essayer de retirer son pull, bien qu'il ait peu de forces pour le faire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossible, monsieur Malefoy. Je vois très bien de qui Scorpius a hérité… murmura Albus.

Le brun avança vers l'homme et le regarda quelques brèves secondes avant de l'aider à soulever son pull, retirant le vêtement doucement. Les bras de Draco étaient déjà en train de bleuir et cela confirma que quelques jours devaient avoir passé depuis le début de la fièvre.

Il l'aida à retirer son chandail, puis son pantalon en tentant du mieux qu'il put de maintenir son regard sur le visage du blond. Il n'allait tout de même pas abuser de la vulnérabilité de l'homme pour le reluquer tout de même.

Lorsque Draco fut dans le bain, et qu'il poussa un gémissement complètement indécent à cause de la froideur de l'eau sur sa peau chaude, Albus sentit le sang lui descendre directement au bas ventre. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, mais le corps détendu et son visage complètement abandonné au bonheur ne l'aidèrent pas du tout.

\- Je vous laisse vous laver, je reviens.

Albus se releva et alla directement dans la salle de bain de Scorpius. Il avait absolument besoin de se débarrasser de cette érection gênante et il avait besoin d'aller chercher un médicament pour le blond. Gêné par son audace, il s'assit sur la toilette le pantalon aux chevilles et il se masturba rapidement, tentant de s'imaginer le blond dans tous les scénarios possible. L'orgasme le foudroya et il vit des étoiles quelques secondes.

\- Merde… jura-t-il en voyant le sperme sur le plancher.

Il prit un linge mouillé, essuya son dégât puis il remonta son pantalon et jeta la serviette dans la corbeille de vêtements sales. Il retourna vers la salle de bain où Draco se trouvait et dit, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

\- Je vais chercher une potion pour votre fièvre à Ste Mangouste, je reviens très rapidement. Ne faites pas de bêtises surtout!

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le blond grogner puis sorti pour aller à Ste Mangouste le plus rapidement possible. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui travaillait là-bas et donc, il serait plus facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et effectivement, après avoir croisé une infirmière qui le guida directement vers son ami, il obtint trois fioles jaunâtres et une bouteille d'un liquide épais et noir. Le médicomage lui donna les instructions précises qu'il écrivit sur un bout de parchemin et, remerciant son ami, Albus quitta au plus vite l'hôpital sorcier pour retourner chez les Malefoy.

Draco était sorti du bain, mais, trop faible pour se tenir debout, s'était effondré sur le tapis de la salle de bain.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette vision, Albus regarda inconsciemment l'homme dans son entièreté. Il dut faire preuve d'une concentration légendaire pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle érection là, maintenant. Fort heureusement, il put se contrôler et il aida l'homme à se rassoir sur le bord du bain, où il l'essuya sans regarder et enfila une robe de bain à l'homme, qui se sentit bien au chaud.

\- Merci Albus, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de m'aider, dit Draco en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

\- C'est un plaisir, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler Draco, l'été dernier… dit faiblement le blond en regardant le jeune adulte.

Albus lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

\- C'est vrai, _Draco_. Aller, vous devez vous étendre et vous reposer sinon votre fièvre ne partira jamais.

Albus passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco et le guida pas à pas vers son lit. Il ouvrit le lit, aida le blond à se coucher entre les draps et replia les couvertures sur son corps, en surélevant sa tête grâce à un deuxième oreiller. Albus sortit ensuite la bouteille contenant le liquide épais noir et l'une des fioles.

Il mit du liquide noir dans une fiole vide, ajouta l'un des cheveux de Draco et termina par deux gouttes du liquide jaune dans l'une des fioles. Dans le petit contenant de verre, le mélange noir devint bleu vif. Satisfait par le mélange, Albus s'approcha de Draco et porta la fiole à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le remède à votre fièvre bleue.

Draco hocha la tête puis avala le liquide très amer d'un seul coup. Il eut un haut le cœur si violent qu'Albus fit apparaitre un bol au cas où le blond vomisse. Finalement il n'en eut pas besoin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco dormait comme une souche, impossible de le réveiller avant quelques heures.

Scorpius serait fier de lui, pensa Albus en regardant le blond. Se laissant porter par ses pulsions, Albus caressa la chevelure humide du blond et soupira. Ses cheveux étaient plus doux que ceux de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient plus fins et plus longs également, et le blond doré de sa chevelure était maintenant platine, presque grise tant le blond était clair.

Dans un geste inconscient, Draco fit un petit sourire sous la caresse et Albus fut heureux. Il descendit à la cuisine pour voir ce qui trainait dans les cuisines du manoir, question de préparer un repas convenable au maître de maison. Il avait au moins trois bonnes heures pour faire mijoter quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il remonta voir Draco, ce dernier était encore endormit. Albus plaça le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et regarda le blond quelques secondes avant de poser la main sur son front. Il était encore chaud, alors le brun invoqua une serviette humide pour lui rafraichir le visage. Draco gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux doucement.

\- Tiens Draco, j'ai fait un petit quelque chose pour que tu puisses manger.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim…

\- C'est justement pour ça que tu dois manger, il faut que tu reprennes des forces sinon tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de ta fièvre.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes, puis un détail sembla avoir attiré son attention parce qu'il regarda le brun en plissant des yeux.

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoies, Albus ?

Albus fit un petit sourire gêné, mais maintint le regard avec Draco.

\- Depuis que c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi, et puis parce que j'ai une grande estime pour toi.

Le blond ne sembla pas convaincu par les arguments du brun. Il décida toutefois de manger le repas que le brun lui avait préparé, gémissant de bonheur.

\- C'est délicieux Albus, merci beaucoup.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, _monsieur Malefoy_.

\- Ok ok, continue à m'appeler Draco, je crois que ça va faire moins étrange… capitula l'homme.

Le sourire radieux d'Albus en valut la peine.

O o O o

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Albus donnait une fiole de potion à Draco toutes les six heures et son teint bleuté commençait à disparaitre. Chaque fois que le blond s'endormait, à la suite de la prise de potion ou pas simple sommeil naturel, Albus en profitait pour caresser les cheveux fins, admirer l'homme tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il ne restait plus que trois fioles à lui donner et il serait finalement remis sur pieds. Albus soupira lorsqu'il était seul. Il regrettait de devoir quitter cet homme qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus aussi souvent, s'il n'osait pas quelque chose.

Alors le dernier soir, Albus donna sa potion à Draco après que ce dernier ait pris un bain tiède. Il s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes. Albus profita du moment. Il s'étendit à côté de lui, par-dessus les draps par contre, et passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille du blond, couché sur le dos.

Albus osa alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé : il embrassa les lèvres endormies de l'homme, profitant de la caresse le plus longtemps qu'il le put. L'ambiance détendue et calme de la chambre eut toutefois raison de lui, qui avait peu dormit ces derniers jours. Il s'endormit alors, son bras toujours autour de la taille du blond.

O o O o

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentit bien. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la fièvre bleue qui était finalement partie, mais également à cause du poids autour de sa taille, la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien, et ce petit goût de chocolat très léger sur ses lèvres.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi. Au début, son cœur avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine en croyant qu'Harry se trouvait avec lui dans ce lit qu'il avait partagé avec Astoria. La chevelure brune était la même, la grandeur était semblable et ce bras qui l'entourait était exactement le même, quelques cicatrices en moins. Son amour de jeunesse partageait son lit et il croyait que c'était un rêve.

Mais c'était Albus qui se trouvait avec lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune faisait là mais lorsque, par réflexe sans doute, le brun embrassa son épaule en dormant, Draco réalisa pleinement ce qui se passait.

Ce garçon, qu'il avait vu grandir pendant sept ans, avait dormit avec lui. Et ce petit geste bien anodin qu'il avait fait parlait de lui-même, presqu'autant que son prénom gémit par Albus quelques secondes plus tard. L'érection matinale n'était sans doute qu'un réflexe de jeune homme alors Draco n'en fit pas un cas mais tout de même…

Draco repoussa brusquement le fils Potter, qui tomba au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Albus ?! Demanda-t-il, assez choqué.

Le brun, encore groggy, regarda le blond comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Par contre, lorsqu'il fut pleinement réveillé et qu'il vit la colère de Draco peinte sur ses traits, il déglutit et baissa la tête, toujours au sol.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

\- Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu profites ainsi de mon sommeil ? Pourquoi… ?

Albus se releva. Ses yeux semblaient remplis d'eau et Draco n'eut pas le cœur de continuer sa tirade, regardant le brun dans l'attente d'une réponse convaincante.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire que je regrette, monsieur Malefoy, mais je… j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous depuis longtemps et-

\- Comment !?

Draco regarda le brun, complètement choqué cette fois-ci.

\- Tu as l'âge de mon fils Albus ! C'est insensé !

Albus baissa la tête pour seule réponse. Son cœur était douloureux dans sa poitrine, il tremblait et des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il se détourna du lit pour laisser tomber ses larmes et, prenant une grande inspiration, dit :

\- Je suis content que vous alliez bien, monsieur Malefoy. Scorpius sera content… Bonne journée.

Il courut hors de la chambre avant même que Draco n'ait réalisé pleinement ce qui se passait. Bien sûr que Albus était un garçon, qu'il faisait moins de la moitié de son âge… mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était un adulte, qui savait sans doute ce qu'il faisait.

Éprouvait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Non. Mais l'ami de son fils n'avait pas mérité une telle réponse après avoir prit soin de lui pendant presque une semaine sans arrêt. Il l'avait soigné, s'était assuré de son bien-être et l'avait nourrit, tout en lui parlant sans cesse. Draco avait été content d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné qu'Astoria, et il avait été heureux pour la première fois depuis presque cinq ans.

Mais Albus était le fils de Potter, et Albus avait 18 ans et il en avait 44…

Draco se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et inspira longuement.

Dans quel pétrin se retrouvait-il encore, à cause d'un Potter ?

o

Il aura fallu deux semaines avant que Draco, qui n'avait plus eut de nouvelles ni de son fils, ni d'Albus, décide de faire quelque chose.

Il avait bien réfléchit et, même si l'idée lui semblait complètement folle, il était prêt à considérer la chose entre lui et Albus Severus. C'était toujours étrange, après huit ans, de nommer ce jeune homme mais il avait beaucoup pensé.

Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains, puis avait transplané aux limites de la maison des Potter. La demeure était tout de même grande, à flanc de colline, et semblait avoir quarante ans au moins. Elle était délimitée par une longue clôture blanche et il y avait visiblement une court arrière où se trouvait une piscine et des modules pour enfants qui ne devaient plus servir depuis longtemps.

Draco passa la clôture et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle il cogna sans attendre.

Harry Potter ouvrit la porte et Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres en voyant l'homme qu'était devenu le petit binoclard. Draco lui tendit la main et Harry la prit sans hésiter. Une poignée de main plus tard, Draco regarda Harry d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'Albus est là ?

\- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses le voir… mon fils a attrapé la fièvre bleue je ne sais pas trop où…

\- Quel imbécile… grogna Draco à voix basse.

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry, surprit par ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu.

\- Je peux le voir quand même s'il te plait ?

Harry plissa des yeux mais se recula quand même pour laisser entrer Draco. Le blond fut surpris de voir à quel point la maison était douillette. Ginny, qui était assise dans le salon, envoya un signe de la main à Draco qui hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Draco d'une voix calme.

\- En haut, troisième porte à gauche.

\- Merci Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Il alla retrouver Ginny et laissa Draco s'orienter dans la maison. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps avant de finalement atteindre la chambre. Il cogna doucement mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Albus, qui avait la même teinte bleutée que lui deux semaines auparavant, était étendu dans son lit et dormait paisiblement. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait les fioles qui contenaient les mêmes potions que lui.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Albus et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, enleva les mèches du front du jeune homme pour libérer son visage.

\- Petit homme stupide… tu es vraiment comme ton père… murmura Draco.

Il posa une serviette fraiche sur le front du brun et le regarda tendrement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

\- Quand tu seras soigné, nous parlerons… souffla Draco.

Il lui embrassa la joue, caressa une dernière fois son visage puis se leva et partit de la chambre. Il remercia Harry et Ginny, puis quitta le domicile. Dehors, il entendit les rires d'Harry qui lançait : « Dire que c'est de Malefoy que notre fils est amoureux ! »

Malefoy soupira, secoua la tête et transplana à son domicile. Il devait parler à son fils.

* * *

[1] Ce passage est une description approximative de ce qui se passe dans le nouveau tome de J. K. Rowling : _Harry Potter and the cursed child_.

[2] Je ne vais pas mentionner les nombreux voyages dans le temps de Scorpius et Albus. À partir de là, l'histoire change. UA

* * *

 _FIN de la partie 1. Je ne sais pas quand elle va parraître parce qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée._

 _Merci d'avoir lu la partie 1, et un énorme merci aux personnes qui vont laisser des reviews. Je l'Apprécie énormément._

 _À la prochaine._


End file.
